


Danger Passing

by whitefang (radialarch)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b (sort of), Gen, Stream of Consciousness, alludes to character death, ides of March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/whitefang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That last night, heavy with the weight of prophecy - ficlet from John's POV, set during <em>The Reichenbach Fall.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Passing

**Author's Note:**

> For the ides of March! Inspired by (so says Plutarch):
>
>>   
> _Caesar:_ The ides of March have come.  
>  _Seer:_ Ay, Caesar; but not gone.

_The ides of March have come—_

And we’re still breathing, aren’t we, despite Moriarty’s assassins and lies and the newspapers rising up like sharks scenting blood, running side by side, your hand in mine (and _it’s not like that_ , but it’s warm and comforting just the same). And I’m not even sure what we’re running from anymore, but it doesn’t matter, not tonight, because I trust you to tell me what’s going on – you’ll let me know when you figure it out ( _when_ , not _if_ ), when I need to know, when you need me. And you _do_ need me, don’t pretend that you don’t, as much as I need you, and that’s why we’re a _we_. (So don’t you dare go off alone and leave me behind.)

I see the flashes of fear on your face, when you’re looking away in the distance and your profile is half-lit, half-shadowed in the faintest of light, and I wish I could tell you that this is going to be all right (I don’t know how, but it hardly matters; it’s always turned out before, hasn’t it?), because you’re _Sherlock Holmes_ and I believe in you ( _and god how I believe in you – you’re not a person, you’re a religion, a cult, an intoxicating dream_ ).

And there’s the sun coming up – you see? It’s all fine. Or it will be.

 

_Ay, Caesar; but not gone._

“Good-bye, John.”

“ _Sherlock!_ ”


End file.
